This disclosure relates generally to electrical boxes and particularly to electrical boxes for housing electrical power and/or low voltage (data, multi-media, audio/visual (“A/V”) & communications) devices.
Conventional electrical boxes for routing electrical power and communication conduit are often used in commercial buildings and the like. In some circumstances, a conduit is inserted into the box and extends out of the box at an angle. The weight of the conduit or other forces may bend or pull the conduit.